Darte mi vida
by Pottershop
Summary: Un año después de la batalla final, Harry retorna a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no dura demasiado por el regreso de cierta pelirroja que logra romper algo más que el hielo. Hinny. (Completo. Disponible hasta el 30/06)


**Hola! Les dejo el comienzo de otra historia pendiente. No aguanté la ansiedad de publicar. Nos leemos abajo, si es que alguien del otro lado.**

* * *

**Darte mi vida**

**Sinopsis**

Un año después de la batalla final, Harry retorna a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no dura demasiado por el regreso de cierta pelirroja que logra romper algo más que el hielo. Hinny.

**Capítulo 1**

**Un mal comienzo**

_**Dicen que solo tengo que desearlo.**_

Septiembre 2008

Había pasado un año desde que la paz llegó al mundo mágico de la mano de Harry Potter. Su fama se había acrecentado a niveles astronómicos luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Harry pasó un año viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo gente, teniendo experiencias de vida que lo hicieron crecer aún más. Conocer otras culturas le encantó. Pero lo cierto es que quería quedarse en su ciudad natal, y su ambición de ser Auror aún estaba latente. Por consiguiente, no le quedó otra opción que volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. Harry fue difícil tomar la decisión teniendo en cuenta el asedio de tantos admiradores. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, insistió para que lo haga. Al menos, no estaría solo, porque Ron y Hermione, una pareja consolidada, también se tomaron un año para pensar que querían hacer de sus vidas. Por otro lado el Ministerio no dio autorización para que los tres amigos terminaran sus estudios rindiendo en condición de libres las materias de séptimo año. _Ser Harry Potter no tiene tantos beneficios al final, _pensaba el muchacho un mes atrás, mientras bajaba su baúl del tren.

Harry por fin pudo ocuparse de vivir otras experiencias pendientes. Durante su viaje, conoció a muchas mujeres, y por primera vez probó la intimidad a su diecisiete años, en otro país. Con Voldemort fuera del camino pudo relajarse, y disfrutar de la vida como hubiera querido. Harry tuvo su primera experiencia sexual en los festejos posteriores al triunfo, con Cho Chang. No terminaron siendo novios, ni nada por estilo. Cho ya había terminado el Colegio, y era una cuenta pendiente que lograron saldar. Harry hizo un largo viaje por toda Europa. Las mujeres se le ofrecían y le sobraban oportunidades para tener citas. Estaba muy cambiado, ya no era el muchachito inocente e ingenuo de los viejos tiempos, sino que aquellas experiencias lo hicieron un hombre más seguro de si mismo.

No obstante, con el tiempo, Harry empezó a aburrirse de esta sintonía, y deseó tener algo estable. Luego de sus monótonas citas, algo comenzó a hacerle ruido. Ya no sabía si las mujeres se sentían realmente atraídas a el, o solo querían estar a su lado por su fama y sus proezas. El triunfo de Voldemort era inherente a su persona, y salvo en el mundo muggle, no podía separarse de él, y odiaba que eso fuera relacionado con su aptitudes como hombre. Hubiera dado la vida por ser un desconocido y comprobar si realmente lo miraban con los mismos ojos, sino tuviera su nombre y su biografía.

En este sentido, la soledad lo invadía. Ninguna mujer lo conocía de verdad. Harry era un tipo muy sensible, y romántico. Jamás logró tener esa confianza con una mujer como para mostrar esa faceta. Cumplía con su papel, con "Lo que debía hacer" para complacer a las mujeres, ser un seductor empedernido... gestos como regalar flores y esas estupideces que en su opinión nada tenían que ver con el romanticismo. O quizá sí, pero eran cosas que las hacía "para quedar bien", y no porque nacieron de él. Buscaba otra cosa...alguien con quien poder charlar, que no lo mire como un ser perfecto e invencible; alguien con quien mostrar sus miserias, una mujer que tuviera ganas de ver todos los días, una compañera por la cual dar la vida, y quedarse a su lado, conectar por dentro y por fuera...en definitiva, quería momentos genuinos con alguien del sexo opuesto. Compartir gustos musicales, intercambiar opiniones sobre libros, jugar Quidditch... eso hubiera sido fantástico para sentirse realizado. Pasó la página de la novela que leía, de un autor colombiano. El siguiente párrafo le encantó, se acomodó los anteojos.

"_La había llegado la hora de preguntarse con dignidad, con grandeza, con unos deseos incontenibles de vivir, qué hacer con el amor que se le había quedado sin dueño"._

-Qué hermoso y qué triste...-Ron apareció en la biblioteca y cerró el libro, rojo. Nadie sabía que leía novelas de amor muggle a escondidas, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a confesarlo, lo avergonzaba aquel lado romántico y prefería esconderlo. Esperaba alguna vez poder mostrarle a alguien aquella faceta. Escuchaba canciones románticas muggles, pero prefería llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? - le preguntó su amigo - ¡Otra vez leyendo!- Harry lo miró suspirando.

Ron ya no era el joven flacucho de otras épocas. La fama también había llegado para él, y se había vuelto muy popular. Era muy fortachón, estaba tonificado porque en los últimos meses, comenzó a entrenar. Harry hizo lo mismo, no por vanidad, sino porque no le quedaba de otra. Si quería ser Auror debía mantener su físico, aunque lo aburriera correr y levantar pesas cinco veces por semana.

-Sí, estoy preparándome para la clase de Pociones...-contestó Harry, cerrando los libros.

-Todavía no empezaron las clases!

-Falta muy poco, debo estar listo.

-Últimamente te pareces cada vez más a Hermione con esa obsesión...

-¿Insinúas que te gusto? - acomodó sus anteojos, sonriendo.

-Idiota. Estoy ansioso. Mañana será un gran día.

-Sí, empiezan las clases.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿De qué hablas entonces?

-¡Regresa mi hermana de Francia! ¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Te repetí mil veces que no me hables cuando estoy leyendo, me concentro y no escucho nada. -dijo serio- Quiero ser Auror y debo tener un extraordinario en todas las asignaturas.

-Sí, yo también quiero ser Auror, pero Binns es un completo aburrimiento.- aseguró con indiferencia- Y dudo que nos sirvan sus...

-Tiene buenos contactos el fantasma...debemos hacer buena letra en las clases complementarias.

-Como sea, Ginny mañana regresa de París.-Harry asintió.

-Cierto. ¿Terminó su beca? - dijo, hojeando uno de sus libros de Defensa, distraído.

-Así es... otra nerd Ginny. - Harry arqueó las cejas.

-¿Para tanto?

-¡Le dieron una beca en el colegio más sofisticado y exigente de Europa, Beauxbatons!...-afirmó orgulloso- Fue cuando terminó su tercer año. ¿La recuerdas?

-Si, me acuerdo de esa niña, la rescaté de la cámara de los secretos...-dijo, pasando la página.

-Cierto que hablo con un héroe! -Harry lo asesinó con la mirada, odiaba que le digan eso.-En serio, ¿existe alguien a quien no hayas salvado?- enunció socarronamente.

-Estúpido.

-No puedes quejarte, Potter, las mujeres mueren por ti...

Harry no dijo nada. Él no quería que nadie muera por él, ni siquiera en sentido figurado. Quería que alguien viviera por él...ya estaba harto de esa admiración pomposa y exagerada, y hasta falsa. Quería ser una persona normal, quería privacidad, y una relación sana. Envidiaba secretamente la sintonía entre sus dos mejores amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban hechos el uno para el otro, siempre lo supo. Él quería conectar con una mujer de la misma manera. Desde que sus amigos formalizaron deseaba tener una relación así. Estaba cansado de los revolcones de una noche. No era lo suyo, definitivamente. Él quería una compañera, una mujer instruida, que le gustara leer, y compartir cosas simples, una mujer amable, profunda... Estaba exhausto de esos encuentros en los que relataba sus aventuras una y otra vez... mientras ellas lo miraban como tontas, pestañeando. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo escuchaban o no, eso era frustrante y minaba su autoestima.

-...y Ginny retoma sus estudios aquí. Le homologan muchas materias y hará séptimo año con nosotros - continuaba explicando Ron, muy entusiasmado - Mi madre está muy contenta, estaba cansada de ir a París a visitarla...demasiado dinero cuesta un traslador hasta allá.

-Me alegro por ella - replicó, abstraído. Ron no se dio cuenta que parecía triste, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y Harry lo agradeció en silencio. No podía contarle su frustración...últimamente no compartía con nadie los detalles de su intimidad, solo deseaba en silencio que su vida cambie, y que algo lo llene. Hasta que consiga su diploma de Auror, claro.

-Nunca imaginé que le iría tan bien en los estudios...-comentó Ron- sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas en tercer año, pero me extrañó que quiera irse a otro país. Apenas tenía trece años.

-Lo importante es que tus padres están orgullosos de eso - dijo apilando sus libros y levantándose.

-Hace mucho que no la veo. Solo hemos hablado por teléfono...odio las videollamadas muggles.

-Gritas como si estuvieras a dos kilómetros...-se burló Harry riendo- ¿Aún no te entra en la cabeza que te escuchan hablando a un volumen normal?

-Ya, odio esos cacharros muggles. - Harry negó con la cabeza, displicente- Ah! Me olvidaba, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te entregue esto.-le entregó unas planillas que sacó de su mochila. Harry leyó y cambió la cara.

-Mierda...

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Quiere que de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los niños de Primer Año! - se quejó, indignado- ¡Está loca! Para eso hay un profesor...

-¡Tu fuiste profesor en quinto, en el Ejército de Dumbledore!

-No es lo mismo, ahora me estoy preparando para ser Auror, no tengo tiempo para estas pavadas!

-Deja de quejarte, solo cuéntales cuando pasamos a Fluffly.- aconsejó, despreocupado.

Harry bufó, profiriendo una palabrota y se fue con los libros en su mano, dejándolo solo. Ron rió al verlo cerrar la biblioteca.

-Qué carácter, Potter...creo que iré a entrenar, a Hermione le gusta que esté bien apetecible...-

**0*0*0*0**

_**Al mismo tiempo...**_

Una limusina voladora aterrizaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, a unos veinte metros de la cabaña de Hagrid. Al tocar el verde césped, un chofer con un sombrero negro y el rostro inexpresivo bajó y abrió la puerta trasera. Por ella asomaron unas esbeltas piernas blancas, con zapatos de charol. Se bajó una hermosa joven, de cabello pelirrojo y flequillo recto. Tenía un atuendo muggle, falda tiro alto color negra, y una camisa entallada mangas cortas, que dejaba ver sus redondos senos, y su minúscula cintura. Era muy estilizada, su figura era simétrica. El pelo rojo fuego, y bien largo con rulos en las puntas, le sentaba de maravilla. Se quitó los anteojos de sol... tenía enormes ojos ambarinos, con largas pestañas, y una boca en forma de corazón, con labios carnosos.

-Sigue igual mi viejo Hogwarts..-comentó con evidente desinterés- Deberían estudiar decoración muggle...el castillo es demasiado vetusto.

Otra adolescente descendió por el otro lado. Ginny automaticamente sintonizó una canción de su celular, como si la melodía la tranquilizara.

-Oh, basta con esa canción, Ninny.- rezongó su amiga, algo ofuscada.

-La amo... quiero conocer a Amaia Montero...¡hablo español a la perfección!

-La has gastado, amiga.- dijo mirándola con preocupación.

-¿No es hermosa? Escucha..._Dicen que solo tengo que desearlo, dicen que eternamente me andas buscando...- _cantó al son de la música.

-Me la sé de memoria, dulce.

_-_Amo el estribillo...-afirmó Ginny risueña - "me muero por verte, por darte mi vida" Me encantaría poder dedicárselo a alguien...

-Tu lado romántico es muy tierno, Ninny.- ella se puso roja y apagó la música- ¿te cohíbes? soy tu mejor amiga!

-Es mejor que no sepan que escuchamos música muggle...pueden descubrirme.-replicó precavida.

-No le has avisado a tu familia que llegabas hoy.-le dijo su amiga, seria.

-Ah, eso no importa, Demelza.- respondió ella, sonriendo - Lo que me preocupa es la humedad de Londres. Temo que mi pelo se arruine...sería el fin de mi vida.-aseguró preocupada.

Demelza era más bien gordita, pero tenía los kilos bien repartidos. Su cuerpo era bastante proporcionado y su cara redonda. La piel tersa, y estaba tan maquillada como su amiga, aunque el estilo de ambas era natural: máscara de pestañas, base, y corrector de ojeras.

-Lo importante es disimular los trucos de belleza porque se darán cuenta que fuiste a una escuela de modelos...-afirmó Demelza, serena.

-Mi madre cree que los regalos que le envío son premios por Olimpíadas en Pociones...-ambas rieron.

-¡Ella no podría imaginar que son a paga de los desfiles!- las dos rieron, pícaramente.

-En fin, ¿no hay ningún elfo que nos ayude con el equipaje, Sweety? ¿Qué clase de servicio es este?- se quejó.

-No tardarán en venir. -la tranquilizó Demelza- quiero ver a Hermione.

-Mi cuñada me necesita...su aspecto en las últimas fotos es deplorable...- afirmó, como si estuviera agotada - En fin, entremos... no, las maletas las dejamos aquí. Por algo gasté una fortuna en mi crema de manos, no pienso dañarme la piel arrastrando esto... por otro lado, nuestras varitas están dentro de las maletas.- consultó su reloj- En una hora toca mi mascarilla facial de las catorce horas... ah, mira! Ahí viene la profesora McGonagall.

La nueva directora de Hogwarts, se acercaba, con el semblante cada vez más extrañado al ver de cerca la figura de Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley...un gusto tenerla de nuevo en el castillo. Y a usted también, señorita Robins. - ella le hizo una sutil reverencia.

-Encanta de volver a verla, profesora.- dijo Ginny con falsa simpatía. _Esta mujer necesita tapar sus canas con urgencia, _pensó. La anciana la miró detenidamente.

-Usted...usted...está hecha toda una mujercita...-Ella sonrió complacida; su rostro era milimétrico, no tenía ni una peca de más. Miró a Demelza. - Ambas están muy hermosas-

-Gracias Minerva...estamos encantadas de regresar a Hogwarts.- Ginny rodó los ojos cuando la profesora no la veía.

-He visto sus calificaciones en el Colegio de Francia...y en Transformaciones les ha ido muy bien, las felicito. -Ginny y Demelza se miraron radiantes- Es todo un logro, no veo la hora de tenerlas en mi clase.

-Por ahora, solo queremos descansar...-enunció Ginny.

-No quisiera sonar descortés, pero no pueden estar así vestidas en el Colegio. -las miró severamente- Su atuendo es demasiado provocativo, como verán...

-¡Minerva! Es lo más fino del mercado... - la interrumpió Ginny- Una joya de la moda... por ejemplo, yo llevo un conjunto Armani, alta costura. De la última temporada...

-¿Armoni?

-Ay, no diga esa palabra que me descompongo - se tocó la cabeza exageradamente, la profesora la miró como si estuviera loca.- Suena horrible.

-Discúlpela, ella ama a...

-Giorgio Armani.-completó Ginny- Lo siento, la fonética de esa palabra que usted mencionó...-hizo cara de asco.- Fue como un insulto...

-Armoni...

-¡No lo repita! - rogó escandalizada, tapando sus oídos - No importa, querida Minerva... todos fuimos principiantes alguna vez. -se compadeció- Yo le enseñaré todo lo básico sobre moda, he leído mucho, soy una experta en el tema..-respiró hondo, y descartó con la mano. McGonagall no entendía de que hablaba -¿Entramos? Ya me toca la limpieza facial...

-Eh...si, sí...-dijo la anciana, solo por ser cortés.- Señorita Robbins, usted debe firmar algunos formularios pendientes. No los ha enviado por lechuza, y debe hacerlo hoy mismo.

-Quisiera darme un baño con sales de...

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento- la cortó, impaciente. - Sígueme a mi despacho, por favor..-miró a Ginny- Los elfos llevarán su equipaje al cuarto de Gryffindor... a menos que permanezca en su habitación, debe cambiar su vestimenta...por una un tanto mas recatada. Le enviaré los uniformes con su amiga.

-Perfecto, profesora.- apenas se fue, borró su sonrisa y puso una expresión de preocupada- Creo que sino acepta tintura muggle, voy a hechizarla...su cabello me daña la vista.-pensó en voz alta.

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio, y miró las escaleras que iban cambiando de posición, sonrió nostálgica. No recordaba a nadie Solo dos personas, Hermione y Ron, la mejor pareja de todo Hogwarts. Se puso tan feliz cuando supo que estaban juntos... Hubiese querido vivirlo con ellos, pero no pudo. Luego de la traumática experiencia en la Cámara Secreta, Ginny hizo todo lo posible por obtener la beca y huir a Francia, por la vergüenza que le causó aquel episodio desagradable. Sus padres tuvieron contemplaciones por este motivo, y ella lo aprovechó con creces. No quería permanecer en Hogwarts sufriendo burlas, ni que la miraran por estar vinculada con el diario de Riddle.

Durante esos años en Francia, Ginny nunca había tenido un novio, ni una sola experiencia, ni siquiera un beso. Nada. Y no es que le faltaran oportunidades, pero evitaba quedarse a toda costa estar a solas con alguien del sexo opuesto. Muy en el fondo, tenía miedo... o no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso.

Demelza era la única persona que lo sabía, Ginny no compartía su intimidad con nadie más. No era un asunto que la preocupara, de todos modos. Lo haría cuando lo sintiera, y punto. No quería apurarse a decidir nada, después de todo, apenas tenía dieciséis años, aunque en dos meses cumpliría diecisiete. Sus hombres favoritos eran los de pelo oscuro y ojos claros. _Daría mi vida por conocer a mi príncipe azul...soy una tonta, eso ni debe existir, _pensó avergonzada de su propia ingenuidad.

En ese momento, vio un chico de pelo negro, y lentes redondos, que hablaba de cerca con otra adolescente. A la chica le brillaban los ojos. Ginny se agachó detrás de la baranda de piedra, nerviosa.

-No, no puedo, Romilda. Tengo mucho que estudiar...-decía la voz del susodicho.

-Podríamos divertirnos...¿algún día me darás una oportunidad? - Ginny miró el perfil del chico a través de la escalera de mármol. Tenía lentes redondos, cabello alborotado color negro, y una nariz perfecta. Era bastante alto, al menos medía un metro ochenta y cinco. Se mordió el labio inferior, derretida. ¿Quién era? No podía verlo de cerca, pero estaba segura que tenía ojos claros. _Es muy lindo, nunca vi un chico así. ¿De donde salió esta hermosura? No puede más de lindo! ¿Tendrá novia? Seguramente me prestará atención, todos mueren por estar conmigo, ¡siempre me pasa! Pero no, no puedo acercarme, me da miedo... además parece muy popular, esa muchacha está muerta con él. ¡Y no la culpo!_ Era un bombón.

Vio como la adolescente, se alejaba, sonriéndole coqueta, quizá poseía alguna esperanza de que le diera una oportunidad. Él resopló y se apoyó en la escalera, girando su vista hacia Ginny. Nerviosa, se agachó a tiempo y se quedó de espaldas, quieta. El corazón le latía a mil por horas, quería desaparecer, pero era imposible hacerlo en Hogwarts. Nunca se había sentido así al ver a un hombre. Era sencillamente perfecto. Su rostro varonil, anguloso, sus ojos eran verdes... y su cabello negro, contrastaba con su blanca piel. ¿Qué edad tendría? Su cabeza no paraba de atosigarla con preguntas.

Suspiró y negó, enojada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo espiando a un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía? _¡He perdido la clase, la cordura!_ _¡encima puedo manchar mi falda de la última colección de Giorgio! _Asqueada de si misma, se fue de allí, jurando llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Entró al Gran Salón, estaba vacío. No la sorprendió porque era sábado, y probablemente muchos alumnos se hayan ido de excursión a Hogsmeade. _Nadie que haya visitado el Pueblo Mágico de París, puede agradarle Hogsmeade. Con qué poco me conformaba antes, que vida mediocre. _Cerró los ojos...La imagen del chico de cabello negro flotaba en su mente, no dejaba de pensar en él y apenas lo había visto dos minutos. Era excesivamente buen mozo, alto y tenía los brazos gruesos... ¡hasta esos lentes pasados de moda lo hacían muy tierno! Jamás le gustaron los nerds, pero ése era especial, tenía "un algo", que no podía describir. _Ese bombón debería cambiar el marco por unos más modernos. Los anteojos redondos no se usan más. ¿Y si me acerco con alguna excusa? No, no, es una locura. ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo? ¡Ninguno se me resiste! _Seguramente tenía novia, por algo había rechazado a esa tal Romilda.

Unos jóvenes pasaron y se la comieron con la mirada, ella les sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Es hermosa...

-¿Quién es?

-¿De dónde salió?

-Parece una veela pelirroja.

-Un fuego! Impresionante.

Ginny se sentó una mesa y cruzó las piernas, satisfecha. Le encantaba causar ese furor apenas entraba a un lugar; estaba acostumbrada a esa popularidad. Lástima que ningún otro le llamó la atención. Sólo lo recordaba a él, y fue lo suficientemente insegura como para no animarse a entablar una conversación cuando Romilda se fue. ¿Por qué? Era la primera vez que se cohibía...cuando alguien le gustaba, se quedaba cerca, y el objetivo acudía a ella sin inconvenientes. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión huyó despavorida, asustada.

_¿Y sino me mira?_ ¡Eso no puede ser!_ ¿Y sino le gusto?_ ¿_Qué haré cuando lo vea? __Sin duda, recomendarle una óptica francesa de primer nivel. _Sonrió tontamente, mirando los pajaritos de la ventana. _Es tan hermoso...es perfecto._

A Ginny le atraían los muchachos distinguidos y sumamente educados, no los babosos sin remedios. Intuía que el joven de pelo negro era diferente a todos, aunque no parecía de la alta sociedad. _Da igual, todos pueden rehabilitarse._

Suspiró, sin poder creer que estaba Hogwarts aquel sábado previo al inicio de clases...Les mintió a sus padres descaradamente y se dedicó a su carrera de modelo. Sabía sobre cosmética, historia de la moda, y era maquilladora profesional. Su familia desconocía su pasión, en el mundo muggle su apodo era Ninny. Claro que aprovechó beca para estudiar en Beauxbatons, pero no le dedicó el tiempo necesario, y sus calificaciones bajaron. Como consecuencia, tuvo que volver a Inglaterra ya que en el colegio francés no aceptaban alumnos con notas inferiores a "Extraordinario". Eso no le molestaba, pero hubiera preferido quedarse en Francia. Sin la ayuda del Beauxbatons, institución que se hacía cargo de los gastos no pudo quedarse. Frustrada, no le quedó otra alternativa que volver a la aburrida Inglaterra, el "mundo mágico" de las velas, y la sosa moda de los años treinta. Demelza la animó un poco cuando le contó que había decidido acompañarla a terminar sus estudios, ya que extrañaba a su familia.

Su mejor amiga fue su mejor "proyecto". Cuando coincidieron en París, el aspecto de la joven era deplorable, muy abandonada en opinión de Ginny, y con bajo autoestima. Le prestó ropa, consiguió productos exclusivos que obtenía con canje por sus desfiles, convirtiéndola en una mujer mucho más alegre. Demelza la idolatraba, y la seguía a todos lados. Ginny también la quería mucho, era su única amiga, nadie la entendía como ella. Suspiró, pensativa, y se puso de pie, mirando las velas que flotaban en el aire con cierto miedo.

-Gracias a Merlín no gotea cera... un cruccio sería menos doloroso si esa cosa toca mi ropa, o peor... mi pelo!

Cuando egresaba del gran salón, mirando las velas, chocó con alguien, que cargaba una docena de libros y tampoco veía por dónde caminaba. Un líquido naranja manchó su fina camisa y Ginny gritó espantada. La persona con quien había tropezado, empezó a juntar los libros, farfullando.

Desde el suelo vio como Ginny chillaba intentando en vano limpiar la camisa. Al ver su rostro, Harry quedó estupefacto. Nunca jamás había visto a tanta perfección en una sola persona. Era una mezcla de niña y mujer a la vez. Su pelo lacio, pelirrojo, sus ojos enormes, sus labios rosados y gruesos; su nariz, que parecía esculpida por un artista, era pequeña y respingada. La piel, lisa como la seda, con un lunar encima de la boca...y los ojos eran ambarinos. Los muslos y la diminuta cintura...pero, ante todo, sus pechos eran de ensueño, redondos y grandes, resaltaban sobre su tronco. _¿De dónde salió esta joya? ¡Mierda, está buenísima!_. Le llegó a las fosas nasales un fresco perfume veraniego y el aroma lo sedujo. Dos segundos más tarde, Harry pensó que no debía mostrar demasiado interés. Seguramente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, tenía demasiados pretendientes, y estaba acostumbrada a que todos le derrochen piropos y babeen por ella. No, él no era de esos. Debía tratarla como una más.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? - le gritó Ginny enojada, mirándose la camisa arruinada.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

Al escuchar su voz masculina, Ginny lo escaneó con la mirada. Era el chico de cabello negro como la noche. Recordó su canción favorita. _Dicen que solo tengo que desearlo... _Claro que era completamente tentador. No podía creerlo, estaba frente al joven que tanto la había cautivado, al que había espiado agazapada. No se había equivocado, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, pero no parecía derrotado por su belleza como los demás. Su mirada la atravesó. Ese aire casual le parecía tan seductor que creyó que iba a descomponerse. Tenía una espalda ancha, se apreciaba a través de su ropa... y la piel estaba bronceada. _¡Nunca vi a un ser tan agraciado en mi vida! _

Sin embargo, le extrañó que no soltara ni un solo halago. Todos caían a sus pies apenas la veían...pero ese atractivo joven, parecía indiferente.

-Ahora te quedas callada luego de haberme gritado...-dijo altanero. Ginny dio un respingo y se enfureció.

-¡No seas caradura por favor! -dijo con voz trémula- ¡Has manchado mi camisa de Armani!

-Disculpa, pensé que la camisa era tuya.

-¡No me tomes el pelo, desubicado!- le gritó furiosa.

-Deja de chillar. -dejó los libros arriba de la mesa bruscamente. Vestía una camisa de jeans y unos pantalones negros. Debajo, una remera de algodón blanca. Su estilo era informal y relajado.- Fue un accidente.

-Fue una imprudencia - lo corrigió, aún herida en su orgullo por la falta de interés. - Andas con mil quinientos libros y no ves a tu alrededor. ¿No eres un mago? ¿No sabes hacer un encantamiento levitatorio? ¿Repetiste cuarto año? - Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido ante tantas agresiones

-¿Qué has bebido?

-No tomo nada, solo agua! Tres litros por día. Uno a la mañana, otro a la tarde y otro a la noche - especificó, con desdén.

-Uf, tu no estás nada bien...-observó, burlón.

-Pídeme perdón.-le exigió, roja de furia.

-Tu no me dirás que hacer, ¿me oíste? -la enfrentó cabreado. -Baja los humos.

-Eres un mediocre - aseveró con desprecio.

Toda la admiración que sintió Harry por su belleza, se esfumó rápidamente. Era una histérica insoportable.

-...y deberían darte clases de modales y de protocolo.

-Cálmate, y no me hables así, no te lo permito... además estás exagerando, solo fue...

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta esta prenda? - le espetó Ginny con vehemencia, señalando la enorme mancha a la altura de su vientre.

-No se, ni me interesa.-se despachó Harry, impertinente.

-¡Para tu información, cuesta más de lo que valen todos esos libros y toda tu ropa de segunda mano!-lo anotició.

-Poco me importa lo que pienses de mí y de mi ropa...deja de quejarte y ve a lavar la camisa de Armani o de quien fuera...

-Eres desagradable y maleducado.

-Aha...-le sonrió burlón, cruzado de brazos - ¿Algo más?

-¡No sabes como tratar a una mujer!

-Disculpa, yo solo veo una niñita llorando por una tonta camisa.- replicó despectivamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?

-Harry Potter, ¿por qué?

-¿Tu eres Harry Potter? - enunció, escéptica.- Deja de mentir, tu eres un Don Nadie.

-¿No me reconoces?- le mostró la cicatriz, sorprendiéndome a si mismo por esa actitud. Nunca jamás había hecho nada parecido, prefería que no supieran su identidad... pero la arrogancia de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus casillas.- Puedes tocarla, no es un tatuaje...

-Prefiero no tocarte, me das asco, Potter.

-Un gusto conocerte - dijo irónico. Ginny no iba a demostrarle interés. Si le hubiera pedido disculpas, la historia sería diferente, pero era un engreído, seguramente se creía la gran cosa por sus logros... y su belleza... ¡su maldita perfección! _¡Tan lindo y tan idiota! ¡Sino fuera por eso, me caso mañana! _

-¿Piensas que me da miedo enfrentarte? Muchas hazañas pero eres un simio, un maleducado. - lo increpó. Harry notó que era la primera mujer que no quiso rendirle pleitesía. Tampoco lo lamentaba, era una loca de mierda.

-Te estás pasando de la raya, señorita de la alta sociedad...ten mucho cuidado.

-A mi no me amenaces, muñequito de torta.

-Gracias por el halago, se ve que te parezco lindo...- ella se ruborizó.

-Espero que me devuelvas centavo por centavo de esta camisa - la señaló. Harry hizo un ruidito despectivo.

-¿Con quien tengo el desagrado de hablar?

-Soy Ginevra Weasley...justamente la hermana del muchacho que te ayudó a derrotar el mal. -Harry no lo podía creer. Su belleza lo hipnotizó tanto que no cayó en la cuenta que ese cabello pelirrojo no podía ser otro que el de una Weasley. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápido de aquella noticia- ¡Por si lo olvidaste, no destruiste a Voldemort tu solo! ¡Mi amiga Hermione te salvó la vida varias veces!

-Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te sacó de esa cámara!- Ginny lo odio con toda su alma. Nada le dolía más que le mencionaran ese momento espantoso... ni siquiera retuvo su rostro, había borrado de su memoria al muchachito que le debía la vida.

-Eso fue pura casualidad, deja hacerte el héroe, ridículo...-dijo con desprecio.- Ahora me iré a higienizar...y te lo repito, me pagarás la camisa que arruinaste.-se iba, pero luego volvió - Por cierto, deberías hacerte un baño de crema en tu cabello, tienes las puntas florecidas, y esos lentes redondos te quedan espantosos -se alejó.- Y no olvides las clases de modales, Potter! - gritó al final.

-¡Metete tus clases en dónde no te da el sol, estúpida!

Alcanzó a oír un "simio ordinario" y Ginny se perdió por las escaleras.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, frustrado. Nunca creyó que la hermana de su mejor amigo tuviera esas ínfulas de reina. ¿Quién se creía que era para insultar a las personas por su pelo? Idiota. _Ven y revísame los pelos de la bragueta, loca de mierda. _Y pensar que por un momento creyó ver en ella a una diosa. _Estúpido._

_(...)_

Ginny entró a su habitación de Gryffindor. Vio como Demelza desempacaba, estirando sus prendas envueltas en un papel transparente, encima de la cama. Ginny respiraba entrecortado. Su primer desilusión amorosa. Lo había encontrado, era el indicado, o eso creyó. Pero se trataba de un estúpido que ni siquiera se fijó en ella. ¡El primer hombre que le gustaba y no admiraba su estilo, su buen gusto, su clase! Se sintió profundamente desgraciada... y no se reconocía a si misma. La camisa era lo último que le importaba de aquel encuentro desafortunado. "_Dicen que solo tengo que desearlo", y no alcanzó!_

-¿Qué te...? ¡Tu camisa Armani!- se tapó la boca.

-¡Un idiota me la arruinó! - empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con rabia- No podré volver a usarla...

-Quizá podamos quitar la mancha...-sugirió Demelza.

-De ninguna manera...-se la quitó, tenía un corpiño blanco de algodón- el olor a jugo de calabaza lleno de colorantes no perdona...-le tomó con la punta de los dedos- Llévatela de aquí, o sufriré un paro cardíaco... me hiperventilo...- se dio aire con las manos.-Ayúdame, Sweety...- Demelza abrió las ventanas, escandalizada.

-Tranquila, Ninny, respira hondo, recuerda los ejercicios de Reiki...además, si te enojas pueden marcarse más rápidamente las líneas de expresión. - repuso, gravemente.

-Ese ser desagradable, maleducado... - dijo exageradamente.- Si vieras como me trató, no se dignó a pedirme disculpas, Demelza. Estamos rodeadas de gente sin clase...

-Esto es una prueba más. Superaste cuando ese mosquito te picó en la frente justo antes de salir a desfilar...eso fue lo peor...

-Ni me lo recuerdes... necesito Francia, París, el Glamour...aquí está lleno de intentos de persona abandonadas estéticamente con los modales de un simio..-dijo con dramatismo.

-¿Quién fue el que te hizo semejante aberración?

-Harry Potter...

-¡Uau! Conociste a Harry Potter..."El elegido".-

-El elegido chorrea grasa por los cuatro costados, evidentemente no tuvo tiempo de domesticarse... - afirmó consternada. Demelza le corrió el pelo y le hizo masajes.- Gracias dulce, no sé que haría sin ti...

-Solo relájate...todo se irá acomodando. En cuanto a Potter, debes ignorarlo, no vale la pena, Ninny...-Ginny asintió.

-Este lugar es un asco, Sweety. ¿Como alguna vez fui feliz aquí?

-No te desanimes. Debemos remodelar nuestro cuarto. -propuso para animarla- Tu sabes que aprendimos hechizos excelentes y trajimos muebles modernos en la valija. La magia tiene algunos encantos...aunque la cultura de nuestro mundo sea anticuada.

-Necesito sábanas de lujo, una cómoda laqueada y un espejo moderno...-enumeraba soñadoramente, mirando las cortinas con melancolía- Colores pasteles, pisos brillantes de porcelanato, y una lámpara idéntica a la escuela de modelos...y desodorante de ambiente fragancia lavanda, el mejor. Cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero lo vale.

-Contamos con todo lo necesario, vinimos preparadas para este desafío - dijo Demelza como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-La cama King Size, no puede faltar. Una para cada una, Sweety.- dijo apantallándose con un papel.

-Debes ayudarme - replicó Demelza- En el único examen que me superaste fue en Transformaciones...y hay mucho para transformar.

-Es lo mío, debo transformar este rancho de 1920 en algo habitable o moriré de la depresión. Tendré arrugas antes de los veinte...- se levantó sacó otra camisa con etiqueta estirándola en la cama- Gracias a Dios, y a todos los santos, me regalaron dos camisas iguales después de aquel exitoso desfile...

-Hablando de eso...la profesora McGonagall me entregó los uniformes.-le contó Demelza muy nerviosa.

-Muestramelos...

-Ninny...son algo... no entres en pánico, diosa.

-No me ocultes nada, debo saber a qué atenerme...

Demelza resignada le mostró la falda a cuadros que pasaba las rodillas, y una tétrica camisa gris.

-Me muero... dime que esto no está sucediendo, cariño.

-Lo siento tanto.

-De veras, no toleraré utilizar eso...- lo llevó a su nariz - tiene olor a viejo...- lo tiró al suelo y lloriqueó falsamente y la abrazó - No sirve ni para trapo de piso, Sweety, ¿qué haré con mi estilo? Esto acabará mi vida.

Demelza le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, contenedora.

-Quizá podamos reformarlo, Ginny.

-No, no. Buscaremos en nuestro stock algo diferente...no haré eso conmigo y con mi cuerpo, sería un sacrilegio...pero ahora, remodelemos el lugar. El único momento en que agradezco ser una bruja es cuando atravieso estas emergencias.

Enseguida dejaron la habitación muy diferente. Tanto era así que no parecía ser de Hogwarts. Dos camas enormes, enfrente la cómoda, el espejo y los pisos blancos. El baño lo agrandaron y colocaron una ducha al lado del jacuzzi. Ginny empezó a desempacar una valija llena de cosméticos.

-Ahora me voy sintiendo mejor. Ah, Sweety, no te olvides de tirar esa camisa a la basura... sí la veo una vez más necesitaré un trasplante de córnea.

-Ya mismo la hago desaparecer... -agarró su varita e hizo lo propio. Ginny suspiró, aliviada- y ahora me daré una ducha, ¿te molesta que vaya primero?

-No, claro que no. Lo mereces por ser incondicional, y tener tanta clase... - le sonrió con tristeza.

Hermione Granger ingresó al cuarto sin golpear y quedó pasmada. Abrió la boca mirando alrededor, parecía un hotel cinco estrellas, era impresionante y mucho más grande. Luego miró a Ginny, que tenía vestía una bata de satén y unas pantuflas fucsias, muy finas. Sus perfectas uñas esculpidas tenían hecha "la francesita".

-Ginny...estás...¡eres una diosa! - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Querida cuñada...tu...-la miró arriba abajo. Hermione tenía ojeras, el pelo enmarañado y ese horrendo uniforme que tapaba las curvas. Además, su cutis estaba visiblemente seco.- ¡tu eres tan buena! - la abrazó y cuando ella no miraba puso cara de preocupación. _Pobrecita, necesita de mi ayuda. Sería una mala persona sí la dejo continuar viviendo de esta manera._

-¡Te extrañé! - decía Hermione, emocionada- Tanto tiempo sin hablar... a través de una videollamada, no se notaba tanto tu cambio, ni siquieras las fotos te hacen justicia...-la hizo girar sobre si misma.

-Eres muy amable, dulce..-la miró con extrema preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Debemos hablar seriamente - murmuró, sintiendo lástima.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué me miras así? - se desconcertó Hermione.

-Me gustaría ayudarte.

-¿A qué?

-A nacer, Hermy, a nacer.-aseveró con profunda tristeza.

-No entiendo de que me hablas...

-Tu pelo, cariño, es un desastre universal; tienes el cutis reseco, y debes hacer algo con esas ojeras...-Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, totalmente anonadada.- Todo tiene solución, sobre todo con un rostro como el tuyo... ¡Mi Julia Roberts! Bueno, Julia después de pasar las vacaciones en el desierto, sin protector solar -aclaró seria- En cuanto a las ojeras, de ahora en adelante, colocas aceite de coco todas las noches, sin falta...¿sí? - no esperó respuesta- Debemos emparejar esas cejas, pareces que tienes antiparras.

Hermione se sintió visiblemente ofendida.

-Eres... ¡me estás lastimando! -chilló con ojos vidriosos- ¡Me estás diciendo que soy fea! Disculpa por no nacer tan perfecta como tú!

-¡No, no era mi intención que te sintieras mal, _amour_! - dijo con vehemencia -Ven aquí, siéntate. Para tu tranquilidad, tienes arreglo, la genética te ha ayudado, pero eres víctima de la cultura. Serás mi mejor proyecto, te lo aseguro...de aquí en adelante, todo va a cambiar.

-Ginny, yo no quiero ser proyecto de nadie.-dijo ofuscada.

-Solo tienes que desearlo - le tocó el corazón y Hermione miró su mano, sin salir de su asombro - Confía en mí, puedo hacer mucho para que te sientas mejor.

-¡Me siento bien!- dijo enojada.

-Como quieras,_ Belle_. Solo piénsalo, tu vida podría cambiar, para bien...y dejarías a mi hermano shockeado con tu nuevo look... con un look, el tuyo es un completo abandono y un desperdicio de un rostro agraciado y con futuro.

Hermione cambió su expresión. Estaba súbitamente preocupada. ¿Y si Ron notaba que tenía el cutis reseco?

-Ron y yo estamos bien...él me quiere como soy - afirmó, no muy convencida.

-Oh, no... no hablo de tu pésimo gusto para elegir los hombres - ella arqueó las cejas- Mi hermano es muy lindo pero le falta tanto...sé que ha entrenado, pero aún necesita mi ayuda..-suspiró - No importa, no te diré que mereces algo mejor, seguramente lo sabes. Yo hablo de ti, Amour... de ti y de tu estética.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto tan superficial? -soltó Hermione, con cierto rechazo.

-Es un modo de vida, no es superficialidad. - se quitó la bata, y le mostró sus abdominales marcados. Luego se giró para que vea su firme trasero, el cual permanecía duro y ejercitado. Hermione abrió la boca, con admiración.- ¿Ves? Esto se consigue con esfuerzo y dedicación... mucha gimnasia, y amor propio.

-Tienes un cuerpazo...

-Tu también lo tienes, pero decides esconderlo o abandonarlo...deberías aprender a mostrar tu lado femenino.-le tomó las manos-Admito que será un arduo trabajo...- dijo mirando sus cutículas pegadas como si fueran cruccios en su pecho- A mi me gustan los desafíos y cuentas con una experta.

-Basta de pavadas, Ginny.- se soltó, harta de escuchar boludeces - Cuéntame de Beauxbatons.

-Es un lugar maravilloso. -contestó Ginny- La decoración, excelente...la comida, muy bien, yo le pondría un ocho, si me lo preguntas. Cuentan con una opción menú liviano, excelente para no subir ni bajar de mis cincuenta y seis kilos. Lástima que no tiene SPA, ni gimnasio, pero con Demelza íbamos a uno muggle, la profesora es excelente. - descartó con la mano- Los perfumes franceses son un sueño, eso te lo aseguro, sweety.

-¿Ginny, me estás cargando? ¡Te hablo de las clases, de lo que aprendiste! La historia de los grandes magos de París y sus invenciones...

-Créeme, lo mejor de ese país lo han inventado los muggles. Tu deberías estar orgullosa de tus orígenes...llamarlos sangre sucia, qué barbaridad. -Hermione sonrió por primera vez- ¡Son increíbles, maravillosos, ingeniosos! Los admiro de todas las formas posible, han salvado mi vida.-miró al cielo.

-Gracias por...

-Inventaron la máscara de pestañas a prueba de agua... su ingenio vale doble porque esa gente no cuenta con magia. ¿Sabes que? Si fuera muggle sería mucho más feliz.-afirmó sonriendo con amargura- Este lugar me altera...tengo miedo que me salgan granos, no quisiera salir de esta habitación, será mi refugio.

-No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido.

-¡Oh, gracias Sweety!- dijo malinterpretando su comentario - La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo creerlo... fue una señal de Dios...un día me miré al espejo, y me crecieron mis pechos...entonces me sentí mujer, y profundicé mi belleza, la naturaleza hizo lo propio, obviamente...y tu entiendes de eso, tu materia prima es excelente...-Hermione frunció el ceño - Sí yo no aprendido, no sería lo que soy hoy...-suspiró con orgullo.

-¿Viste a tu hermano?- repuso ella intentando darle algo de sentido a esa conversación.

-Aún no... para mi desgracia, me encontré con su mejor amigo.-informó, displicente.

-¿Con Harry? ¿Y? Tanto tiempo sin verse, seguramente fue muy emotivo. El te salvó hace muchos años de...

-Claro que no, ese troglodita arruinó mi camisa Armani con jugo de calabaza... que para variar, tiene cien calorías por vaso. Es un simio ordinario- afirmó indignada. Hermione no pudo evitar reír, nunca habían hecho semejante descripción de Harry- Hablo en serio, querida cuñada.

-Ginny...¿que te pasa? Tanto lío por...

-Ese sujeto deja mucho que desear, no será una buena influencia - afirmó convencida.- Aléjate de el, te lo digo por tu bien.

-Estás muy loca.

-Nunca estuve tan cuerda en mi vida.

-Harry es una excelente persona.

-A mi me pareció tan maleducado, discrepo de tu opinión...

-Vamos, Harry es un ser excepcional y muy lindo, por cierto! - dijo con cariño hacia su mejor amigo- Siempre te gustaron los chicos de su estilo, me lo has comentado por carta...-Ginny se giró, y empezó a ordenar las cosas, ruborizada. _¡Claro que es lindo, pero no me miró como los demás!, _pensó con resentimiento - ¿No me dirás tu sofisticada opinión acerca del aspecto físico de "El elegido"?

Demelza salió del baño, ya vestida con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, salvandola de tener que dar una respuesta.

-Hola Hermione - le sonrió.

-¡Demelza, tanto tiempo! - se abrazaron - Debemos ponernos al día...

-Claro, cuando quieras. - la miró con la misma expresión de pena que su cuñada, y Hermione se ruborizó.

-Bueno, debo irme...Ron me espera en la sala común para merendar unas galletitas de chocolates riquísimas. ¿Vienen?

-No, linda, yo meriendo frutas.- se excusó Ginny.- Aportan agua y vitaminas esenciales para mi organismo.- Hermione la ignoró.

-El sábado en Hogwarts tenemos un acto importante, es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore y habrá un brindis en su honor...¿tienen listos sus uniformes para mañana?

-Te agradezco por la información sobre el evento del sábado, siempre necesito varios días para saber que utilizar. -dijo Ginny, amablemente. Hermione sonrió y abrió la puerta- ¡Ah, Sweety! Piensa en mi propuesta, de veras necesitas ayuda...- ella puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

Al salir de la habitación, Hermione respiró hondo, apoyándose en la pared de la sala común. _Ginny enloqueció, es insoportable!._ Minutos después caminó al Gran Salón y se sentó en la mesa con Ron y Harry, que estaban merendando. El segundo leía sobre las Artes Oscuras, fingiendo estar concentrado. Estaba furioso con esa loca, que lo había maltratado y despreciado por su ropa y su cabello. Nunca una sola chica se quejó de su vestimenta y esa hueca venía a darle opiniones que nadie le pidió, ¡y eran demasiado antipáticas y ofensivas! _Se parece a Malfoy._

-Hermione, ¿viste a mi hermana? Todos comentan que llegó hoy!- oyó decir a Ron. Harry no levantó la vista del libro.

-Sí, acabo de verla.-respondió, seria.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada...-tomó un poco de jugo. _Cien calorías por vaso, _recordó que decía y miró el líquido, abstraída. Cien calorías era bastante, ella, aún siendo una nerd lo sabía, pero nunca prestó atención a las calorías. Miró a su novio, preocupada- ¿Crees que mi pelo es demasiado vaporoso?

-¿Qué?

-Contéstame - Harry levantó la vista, de repente interesado en el tema de conversación.

-No se, no entiendo nada del estado del cabello...-dijo Ron, desconcertado- ¿Te sientes bien? Nunca te importaron esas nimiedades.

Harry supo de dónde venían esos comentarios, y se sulfuró. Seguramente Ginny hizo sentir mal a Hermione por su aspecto. No solo era una hueca superficial, sino que menospreciaba a las personas con sus comentarios desagradables. Apretó los dientes, furioso. _Maldita idiota._

-Sí, me siento bien...olvida lo que te pregunté.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana, ¿qué hace que no llega? - dijo Ron mirando ansioso la puerta.

-Ginny está muy diferente...ya no es una niña.

-Claro que no, tiene dieciséis...

-No me refiero a eso...es muy hermosa, parece una modelo de revista...- Ron parpadeó.-

-Bueno, siempre fue bastante agraciada.

-Ya no tiene trece años...es una diosa, te lo digo en serio.-insistió Hermione, con estupor- Causará furor en Hogwarts.

-Vaya, me estás asustando. La vi por fotos pero...que sé yo...-dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Me contó el encuentro que tuvieron, Harry.- él levantó la vista.

-¿Tu también la viste? -le preguntó Ron, y él asintió, bastante serio - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque tu hermana me cayó pésimo. -respondió con franqueza.

-No puede ser, mi hermana es muy buena y amable. - Harry reprimió una risotada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-Tu sabes, nos comunicamos con cartas. La tecnología muggle es detestable, y yo solo grito...- Hermione rió - No te burles, Granger, odio la tecnología! Cuéntame de Ginny... ¿por qué te cayó tan mal?

-Mira, Ron...si te digo lo que pienso de ella...vamos a discutir.-lo previno.

-¡Dilo sin culpas! tu también eres mi hermano - dijo fraternalmente.

-Ginevra es una hueca.-Ron abrió la boca, sorprendido- Casi me asesina porque derramé accidentalmente jugo de calabaza en su camisa "Armani", que no tengo ni idea quién es, - dijo Harry atorándose con las palabras - me insultó, dijo que me faltaban modales, que mis proezas no eran la gran cosa, y que mis puntas del pelo estaban florecidas...ni siquiera me agradeció porque le salvé la vida en la Cámara.

-¿Florecidas? ¿Quieres decir que llevabas flores en el pelo? - Hermione contuvo la risa.

-No sé de que hablaba, ni me interesa...pero es hueca y superficial. ¿A quién se comió? Se hace la artista...por favor, insoportable. Alguien debería achicar su autoestima...es insoportable.

-Entiendo tu sorpresa, pero no te ofusques tanto... - dijo Hermione, aunque internamente estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Me ha tratado muy mal, es una desubicada.

-Harry, se burlaron de ti durante años, y nunca le diste tanta importancia.

-¡Ya no tengo porqué tolerar burlas ni agachar la cabeza! - sus amigos se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos de su reacción- No lo merezco, gracias a mí todo el mundo vive con paz, y resulta que tengo que soportar a una Barbie hueca venga a criticar mi ropa. ¡Ja! Como si fuera importante la ropa que uno usa...

-Ya cálmate, no creo que sea para ...-Ron calló de pronto.

Ginny entraba al gran salón, con su uniforme visiblemente modificado. O quizá, era otro uniforme muy parecido, Harry no supo dilucidarlo. La tela parecía menos abrigada, la falda era más corta, aunque no demasiado, dejaba ver lo justo y necesario, insinuaba sin mostrar. La camisa dentro de la falda, era blanca, igualita a la que había arruinado. El estado de su cabello era sencillamente perfecto, brillaba a la luz de las velas. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por encontrarle un puto defecto físico, y no lo logró. _La hicieron a mano, es una maldita muñeca._

Hermione notó que había renovado el maquillaje. En ese momento sospechó que sus pestañas tenían un hechizo para alargarlas y arquearlas, aunque mantuvieran su color original. El silencio se apoderó de la sala apenas ingresó, todos la miraban y emitieron onomatopeyas de asombro. Ron pensó que su hermanita iba a cohibirse, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario.

-Hola a todos...-saludó, vanidosa- Me presento, quizá no me reconozcan, soy Ginevra Weasley y regresé de Francia para terminar mis estudios en este...Castillo...¡lo extrañaba! -mintió simpáticamente. En un segundo se arremolinaron varias chicas para preguntarle como se mantenía así, y la invitaron de todas las casas a sentarse. Por supuesto los jóvenes no se quedaron atrás. Hasta los Slytherin permanecían con la boca abierta, babeando. Harry no podía creerlo. Era una idiota y todos le rendían pleitesía tratándola como una estrella.. -Sí, chicas, no se preocupen, yo les voy a contar todos mis secretos de belleza...cariño, ese colgante es un hilo de mala calidad, deberías quitártelo... suele causar alergia.

-Ni siquiera vino a saludarme...-protestó Ron decepcionado.

-Creo que se volvió loca... Francia la enloqueció - acotó Hermione.

-¡Todos los chicos le piden cita! ¡Me va a escuchar, es una...!

-Cálmate lindo, ella no le dará espacio a ninguno. - lo tranquilizó su novia.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Yo conozco a la Ginny detrás del maquillaje...-dijo con dulzura- Ninguno de esos chicos son su estilo...seguro tienen las puntas florecidas o...-Harry la fulminó con la mirada-¡No lo decía por ti!

-Tuve suficiente de este patético espectáculo- Harry cerró el libro bruscamente - Me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Los dejó solos, y salió del gran salón.

* * *

Nota: El nombre de la historia es por la canción de Amaia Montero, "Darte mi vida", la cual tiene una importancia personal para mi, y me decidi a utilizarla.

La frase que lee Harry es de G. Garcia Marquez, "el amor en los tiempos de colera". Novelon.

**FIC DISPONIBLE HASTA 30/06/20**


End file.
